


The Forgotten Relic

by SpeckleTheSpeck



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Sneakiness, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckleTheSpeck/pseuds/SpeckleTheSpeck
Summary: Unrequited love between an aspect and the prodigal explorer.All characters in my stories are 18+. This story is non-canon or conclusive to any lore previously written.Write feedback below and ideas, I’d love to hear what you think.
Relationships: Ezreal & Zoe (League of Legends)
Kudos: 15





	The Forgotten Relic

Chapter 1

_  
Oh look there he is!_

Zoe wisped around and hid behind a pillar carefully taking a light step so as to not make a noise. Covering her mouth she couldn’t help, but giggle softly to herself. _I finally get to see him again! He’d been gone for so long._

The Avala Museum had been mostly empty. After all it was after hours and restricted to donors, staff, and volunteers. The walls were made of polished marble and the floors a delicate black granite lined with gold. Statues of heroes, machines of piltover, and relics of a millenia past lined the displays.

Soon footsteps were heard around the corner.

“Ezreal, my friend, I’m glad you’ve had time to stop by! I was worried you wouldn’t show tonight.”

Zoe peered around the pillar to view a short round man with the voice of a winter tundra, a slight breeze with a cold rasp.

“I couldn’t have missed this for the world Aldin. You know this,” said a familiar voice Zoe was so well antiquated with.

Zoe peered out upon hearing it and locked eyes onto Ezreal as he rounded the corner with a smile. His dark leathers still lined with snow from the light weather outside. The frost of winter still on his hair. _He’s so dreamy._ She couldn’t help, but squeak. A noise a bit loud as it resonated across the quiet museum hall.

“Seems like winter may have invited a small guest inside,” said Adrin.

“Might be a mouse, I’ll catch it!”

Ezreal’s footsteps could be heard from the other side of the pillar and Zoe quickly had to react. Opening a portal Zoe hurriedly jumped through as she heard the noise of ezreal phase forwards. In the next moment she was gone and had reappeared beside a large vase. Catching her breathe she looked back around to find Ezreal bending over and standing back up with something in his hand.

“Strange… All I found was this gold band.” Ezreal looked around and again Zoe hid just before his gaze set on her.

 _Oh shoot!_ Zoe felt into her hair and noticed that something was missing. _I must have dropped it when I jumped out!_

“How peculiar.” Aldin paused then started again, “I suppose this didn’t come off the statues.” 

“I think so as well. Strange to hear a noise and to only find this.” 

“Maybe a visitor had dropped it a while back and didn’t notice.”

Ezreal fumbled around with it in his hand for a while. His soft fingers crossing over the small intricacies engraved into the sides. 

“May I hold onto this for a while? I’ll be in town for quite a while, who knows maybe I can find the owner.”

“You’re a good lad! I knew from our first expedition that you were someone of good renown, if not a bit cheeky.”

“Couldn’t be more cheeky than you my friend.”

They both shared a hearty laugh and Aldin slapped Ezreal hard on the back almost sending him off balance. Ezreal buckling his feet wiped a tear from his eye and stood back upright.

“Come now Ezreal, let me show you what you’ve been waiting for.”

“The Cavalier’s Eye?”

“Aye.”

Disappearing behind two large doors Aldin and Ezreal continued to laugh away and chat as they went. 

_Phew, that was close,_ thought Zoe as she held her chest. Her heartbeat finally started to rescind to a normal pace. Taking another breath she slowly made her to the door and cracked it open. It was silent. _Where could they have run off to?_

The hallway ran a long rug of emerald and white with patterns of symmetry. Doors lined the halls and dim lighting ran across the ceiling. At the end of the hall it split into 2 different corridors. 

Putting her ear across each door Zoe listened for any indications of persons with not much luck. Rounding the corner she poked her head out slightly looking left, then right. A guard stood at the far end of the corridor wearing light padding for armor. His attention focused on snow falling outside as he leaned against the wall.

_Alright focus…_ Zoe thought to herself as she raised her hands slightly narrowing her eyesight on the guard. “Here you go,” Zoe whispered as she whipped a bubble through the wall spreading across the corridor and plummeting into the guard. 

Zoe crossed her fingers as the guard seemed unphased at first, before slowly yawning then tilting his head down and fell asleep against the wall. _Yes!_ Zoe pumped a hand in the air as she rushed down the corridor past the guard and put her ear against the door. 

Ezreal and Aldin’s voice could be heard beyond it and Zoe could feel herself smile. _I found them!_ Trying the door it made a soft click as the dead bolt hit the frame. 

“Drat…” Zoe said quietly to herself as she sat against the door and listened.

“Aldin, you can’t be serious…”

“Keep this safe Aldin. Tell no one.”

“Of course boy, I know this well more than you do.”

“I’ll draft a plan. Find me at Raven Inn, in the morning.”

 _Oh!_ Zoe quickly got to her feet as footsteps started coming closer to the door and ran around the corner just as it opened.

“Azaleus, wake up boy, are ya sleeping on the job now?”

“Al-Aldin, sir, sorry I just was watching the snow and the next moment…”

“Next moment, you better be straight and on your feet!”

“Yes, Aldin, sir.”

Zoe giggled as she ran towards the double doors she had gone through moments before. This time opening a portal and jumping through into a soft tuft of pillows. 

“Wow, another adventure already? Ezreal’s always so busy.”

Zoe ran a hand through her hair and touched where her gold band used to be. “I wonder if I will ever get it back. What if I  _ actually _ talk to Ezreal this time. I can just run up, get my band, say hi. Maybe even have a lunch date with him!” Zoe squealed as she clung to the soft pillows and day dreamed.

“I can’t wait.”


End file.
